


a flaming raft

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: aroace character, trans!lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: your hair is cropped short and you force your voice to be deep; you’ve perfected the latter, and inigo is shockingly good at cutting your hair.
Kudos: 2





	a flaming raft

**Author's Note:**

> transboy lucina. oops.

the mask you choose to wear is one that is comforting to you. it’s physical, because you try not to be like your brother, & when it ends up breaking, you feel naked, in a strange way. 

your hair is cropped short and you force your voice to be deep; you’ve perfected the latter, and inigo is shockingly good at cutting your hair. mostly because you both don’t have parents to do such a thing. 

and the thought hurts, when you look on this world’s chrom and olivia. you know that your brother is bothered by your mother; he’s always been such a momma’s boy, and is probably the only one who inherited the talent. 

you’ve confided in each other for everything. you know about his crush on gerome and, while you can’t understand it yourself, you just wish that the white-haired man wasn’t such a dense person. 

and then he leaves. and you’re alone. 

but when he comes back, he brings two teenagers with him; both with blue hair and yellow eyes. the girl’s name is soleil, and has apparently inherited his talent for flirting. while the boy is shigure, who regards you with politeness. 

you think that they’re nice children, though it bewilders you that they’re almost the same age as you and inigo. 

inigo confides in you once again, and you wish you could take some of his pain away. because it hurts you, because that’s the only person who you’ve been closest to. 

you just wish that things were different. 


End file.
